sueños contigo
by princesanegra98
Summary: dos chicas se cruzaran, dando comienzo con un nuevo sentimiento; pero podra vencer ante los obstaculos que se presentaran


Tom Stromps dueño de una empresa muy importante llamada corporación Drim, tiene una hija llamada Estefanía la cual para protegerla nadie sabe de su existencia; ante los demás es Serenity morrison su ahijada.

Kaori morrison es la madre que no tuvo Serenity la cual quiere, pero sobre todo protege por ser hija de su hermano Tom. Nadie conoce la verdad acerca de que son familia.

Azul es la madre de Estefanía la cual abandono a su familia junto a su hermana diana.

Familia Hino conformada por el abuelo, su hijo Fred, su esposa Brenda y su nieta Rei, son dueños de una empresa llamada Gham pero para ejercer más mercado se fusionaron con la corporación Drim dirigida en Tokio por Serenity y su padre en Inglaterra donde maneja otras empresas más importantes.

Han pasado 18 años desde entonces Serenity decidió conocer otro país para conocer amigos, antes estudiaba en internados donde las chicas solo se preocupaban por el dinero, su belleza y ser la más popular; su padre acepto su decisión en mudarse a Tokio.

Serenity iba caminando por el parque no. 10 pero iba pensativa, cuando de pronto choca con una chica y se miran

Serenity.- lo siento no era mi intensión

Rei.- no te preocupes yo tampoco me fije

Serenity.- hola mi nombre es Serenity morrison

Rei.- hola mi nombre es Rei Hino, a donde te diriges

Serenity.- Salí a conocer los lugares de aquí, pero no tengo idea de donde estoy (sonriendo)

Rei.- entonces puedes venir conmigo, me reuniré con unas amigas

Serenity.- de verdad muchas gracias (se van)

En el crow center:

Mina.- espero que en la preparatoria conozca chicos guapos

Lita.- esperemos que si amiga (riendo)

Amy.- recuerden que también debemos estudiar chicas

Ambas.- si Amy

Mina.- no creen que ya se tardo Rei

Lita.- tienes razón mina

Amy.- ahí viene pero viene con alguien

Rei.- chicas perdón por la tardanza, ella es una amiga

Serenity.- hola chicas me llamo Serenity morrison

Mina.- hola Serenity yo soy mina aino

Lita.- hola soy lita kino

Amy.- como estas yo soy Amy mitzuno

Rei.- sentémonos chicas, ven con nosotras

Serenity.- es un placer conocerlas (sonriendo)

En la mesa:

Mesera.- que desean chicas, mirándolas a todas

Amy.- una limonada

Mina.- una malteada de chocolate

Lita.- una malteada de vainilla

Rei.- una limonada y tu Serenity

Serenity.- un café americano (sonriendo)

Mesera.- en un momento se los traigo chicas

Mina.- cuéntanos de ti Serenity

Lita.- tienen mucho de conocerse tú y Rei

Rei.- chicas déjenla hablar

Mesera.- aquí tienen chicas

Serenity.- hace unos días acabo de llegar, estaba viviendo en Inglaterra y a Rei la conocí antes de venir por que nos chocamos (sonriendo)

Amy.- vas a vivir aquí en Tokio

Serenity.- si

Lita.- nos divertiremos mucho

Mina.- viniste con tus padres y donde vivirás

Serenity.- (se puso triste) a mi padre muy poco lo veo siempre está muy ocupado, viviré en una residencia a las afuera

Amy.- tu mamá también trabaja, la mía es doctora (sonriendo)

Serenity.- nunca la conocí por que murió cuando era bebé, pero les presentare a Kaori que es como mi madre

Mina y Amy.- lo sentimos por preguntarte

Serenity.- no se preocupen por eso

Rei.- entonces nos veremos seguido

Lita.- tienes más amigas Serenity

Serenity.- en los internados en los que estuve nunca tuve amigas; solo se preocupaban por dinero, su belleza y su popularidad

Rei.- de ahora en adelante seremos amigas (poniendo su mano encima de la de Serenity) pensando que es esta sensación

Amy, lita y mina.- grandes amigas (poniendo sus manos)

Serenity.- gracias chicas (sonriendo) pensando cuando Rei puso su mano sentí una sensación

Todas estaban riendo con las anécdotas que les contaba mina, cuando de pronto sonó el celular de Serenity

Serenity.- discúlpenme un momento (retirándose) pensando padre que sucederá

Todas.- te esperamos

Mina.- chicas no la notaron algo rara

Lita.- cuando vio el número se veía seria

Amy.- chicas no deben preocuparse

Rei.- pensando por que, no será que siento algo por… que rayos estoy pensando

En otro lado de la cafetería:

Serenity.- hola padre que sucede

Tom.- hola que no puedo saludarte hija

Serenity.- siempre estás muy ocupado padre, que pasa

Tom.- me conoces muy bien te diré la situación escúchame bien

Serenity.- escucho padre

Tom.- hace unos días hicimos una fusión con la empresa Gham en Tokio y quiero que tú seas la presidenta de allá, se que lo harás muy bien; kaory te respaldara, las decisiones las tomaras tu y ella las llevara acabo

Serenity.- está bien padre cuenta conmigo, yo tomare las riendas: pero te aseguro que ante los medios diremos k mamá es la que está al frente

Tom.- respetare tus decisiones y Kaori estará a tu lado, cuídate hija

Serenity.- tu también padre, nos vemos (colgando) suspirando

Mina.- nos divertiremos mucho no lo creen

Amy.- recuerden que también estudiaremos

Serenity.- haremos ambas cosas (sonriendo)

Lita.- de verdad crees eso

Rei.- ya te pareces a Amy que habla de estudio

Serenity.- podemos estudiar pero también tomando descansos y divertirnos

Lita y mina.- nos parece muy bien

Rei.- está bien por mí

Serenity.- tú qué dices Amy

Amy.- creo que estará bien chicas

Serenity.- debo irme chicas, nos veremos adiós

4 chicas.- adiós Serenity

En Canadá:

Azul.- como estarás hija (derramando lagrimas)

Diana.- debe ser una chica muy hermosa

Azul.- quisiera verla y abrazarla

Diana.- lo sé hermana, pero no comprendo por qué la dejaste

Azul.- tenía miedo de estar con alguien muy importante

Diana.- te entiendo, pero dejar a tu hija

Azul.- se que fui tonta al hacerlo pero la recuperare

Diana.- te apoyare lo sabes muy bien (abrazándola)

AL OTRO DIA

Sirvienta.- buenos días señorita, el desayuno está listo

Serenity.- buenos días flor, dime Serenity y enseguida bajo (sonriendo)

Sirvienta.- pero señorita yo (interrumpiéndola)

Serenity.- no me gustan las formalidades, además así me gusta más

Sirvienta.- está bien Serenity

Serenity.- ves así esta mejor flor, debo vestirme y enseguida bajo esta bien (sonriendo)

Sirvienta.- tendré listo todo (retirándose)

Unos minutos después:

Sirvienta.- ya está el auto que le mando su padre

Serenity.- me parece bien y lo que pedí ya llego

Sirvienta.- si ya esta lista también

Serenity.- terminando de desayunar, iré a dar una vuelta para probarla

Sirvienta.- no tiene ningún compromiso señorita

Serenity.- por suerte hasta dentro de 3 días iré a ver lo de la empresa

Sirvienta.- llamo la señora Kaori para avisar k llega hasta mañana

Serenity.-entonces mañana iré a recogerla, a qué horas llegara

Sirvienta.- al medio día señorita Serenity

Serenity.- debo irme y no te preocupes me cuidare (sonriendo)

EN EL PARQUE NO. 10:

Estaban 3 chicas esperando a Rei para ir a dar una vuelta

Lita.- a dónde iremos chicas

Mina.- a ver chicos que dicen

Amy.- solo piensas en eso verdad

Lita.- no creen que esta tardando mucho Rei

Mina.- acaso se quedaría dormida

Amy.- no es como tu mina, deja y le marco

Del otro lado de la línea:

Rei.- hola habla Rei

Amy.- Rei te estamos esperando en el parque

Rei.- no tardo chicas, vine hacer unas cosas antes

Amy.- pensamos que se te había olvidado

Rei.- estaré ahí en unos minutos, bye (colgando)

De nuevo con las chicas:

Mina.- que te parece lita si apostamos para ver quien consigue novio primero

Lita.- está bien pero que apostaremos, que no sea ninguna locura

Mina.- ya se que te parece que tu prepares una cena muy rica si yo gano

Lita.- está bien, pero si te gano quiero que cantes por lo menos 3 canciones

Mina.- está bien (estrechando sus manos)

Amy.- chicas en unos minutos llegara Rei

Ambas.- entonces esperaremos

En otra parte:

Rei.- por fin termine lo que tenía pendiente (saliendo a la calle)

Rei.- ahora como me iré con las chicas, llegare tarde (cuando de pronto se detiene una moto)

Serenity.- (se quito el casco) te puedo llevar Rei

Rei.- hola Serenity, que bueno encontrarte por aquí (sonriendo)

Serenity.- entonces necesitas que te lleve

Rei.- si claro que si, eres mi salvadora (poniéndose el casco)

Serenity le extendió la mano para ayudarla a subir e ir a su destino

Serenity.- agárrate muy bien y dime a donde vamos

Rei.- al parque no. 10 (abrazándola) pensando de nuevo esta sensación

Serenity.- entonces vámonos (arrancando la moto)

Con las chicas:

Amy.- de que estaban hablando chicas cuando no estaba

Lita.- bueno de

Mina.- estábamos pensando que podemos ir al parque de diversiones

Amy.- de verdad, no me están mintiendo chicas

Lita.- como crees Amy, también decíamos para entrar a la casa del terror y asustar a Rei

Mina.- también podemos entrar a la casa de los espejos y otros lados

Amy.- (dudando un poco) me parece buena idea, pero lo de asustar a Rei no creo chicas

De pronto se detiene una moto bajando 2 chicas (quitándose el casco)

Serenity.- hemos llegado (sonriendo)

Rei.- gracias por traerme

Las3 chicas.- te estábamos esperando Rei

Mina.- decidimos ir al parque de diversiones

Lita.- que te parece la idea

Rei.- te gustaría acompañarnos Serenity

Amy.- si acompáñanos (pensando así arruinare los planes de mina y lita)

Serenity.- será un placer acompañarlas amigas

Mina.- entonces en marcha chicas

Lita.- mi auto lo deje de aquel lado

Amy.- se me ocurrió una idea, Rei ve con Serenity para que le digas donde queda y nosotras las seguimos

Mina y lita.- nos parece muy bien

Serenity.- en marcha (tomando la mano de Rei) pensando esta sensación

Rei.- vamos (subiéndose)

EN INGLATERRA:

Kaori.- mañana estaré contigo Serenity

Tom.- te encargo a mi hija, ya que tú has sido como una madre para ella

Kaori.- ella es como mi hija y la protegeré, pero dime por qué no pasas más tiempo con ella

Tom.-quiero darle lo mejor, pero a veces me excedo en mi trabajo

Kaori.- si tú la conocieras más, te darías cuenta que es parecida a ti pero con un gran corazón

Tom.- lo sé muy bien, pero mientras no sepa quién quiere hacerme daño no quiero ponerla en peligro

Kaori.- te entiendo y yo te ayudare a protegerla hermano

Tom.- se que lo harás y te lo agradezco mucho Kaori (abrazándola)

EN EL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES:

Serenity.- a dónde iremos primero chicas

Mina y lita.- a la casa del terror

Amy.- (están tramando algo) que les parece hacer 2 equipos para entrar

Rei.- pero somos 5 Amy

Mina.- entonces lita y tu vienen conmigo

Lita.- que te parece

Amy.- yo digo que sorteemos para ver quién se va con Serenity (sonriendo)

Serenity.- es una buena idea.

Mina y lita.- está bien

Rei.- hagámoslo entonces

Amy.- entonces toma un papelito Serenity (el destino siempre nos da sorpresas)

Serenity tomo el papelito, lo desdoblo y se sorprendió

Mina.- dinos que nos tienes en suspenso

Lita.- queremos saberlo

Amy.- y quien ira contigo

Serenity.- mi acompañante es Rei

Rei se sorprendió también porque solo cuando estaba con ella siente una sensación

Mina y lita.- no salió como pensamos verdad

Amy.- creo que les salió mal su plan

Lita.- entremos entonces equipo

Mina y Amy.- claro vamos (entrando a la casa del terror)

Serenity.- vamos compañera (tomándola de la mano)

Rei.- claro vamos (sonriendo)

En Canadá:

Azul.- has averiguado algo de mi hija, diana

Diana.- muy poco, por más que busco no tengo información de ella

Azul.- que has encontrado de ella dímelo

Diana.- se que se llama Estefanía y la manda a internados pero

Azul.- pero que hermana (preocupada)

Diana.- pensando no entiendo por qué la mantiene escondida del mundo (entonces recordó algo)

Azul.- que es lo que me ocultas diana

Diana.- aunque la encuentres a ella le dijeron que su madre murió, no puedes aparecer así como así

Azul.-como es posible que le dijeran eso (derramando lágrimas)

Diana.-necesitaba tu amor y protección (abrazándola) cálmate la recuperaremos te lo prometo

En el parque de diversiones:

Amy.- por donde chicas

Mina.- vayamos por allá

Lita.- no por el otro lado

Amy.- decídanse de una vez

Mina y lita.- por allá está bien (eligiendo el camino más largo)

En el otro lado:

Rei.- que te parece si salimos antes que las demás (volteando a mirarla) pensando con ella me siento segura

Serenity.- (estaba distraída pensando) se que mi padre me esta ocultando algo y lo averiguare como sea

Rei.-Serenity te estoy hablando

Serenity.- perdón estaba pensando en algo, salgamos pronto y comamos un helado (sonriendo)

Rei.- me parece bien (sonriendo)

Serenity.- vayamos entonces, corriendo por otro camino.

Mientras tanto con las chicas:

Amy.- seguro que vamos bien chicas

Lita.- no estaremos perdidas

Mina.- como creen sigamos, deben confiar

Ambas.- sigamos

Fuera de la casa del terror:

Serenity.- vayamos por un helado

Rei.- me parece bien, te puedo preguntar algo

Serenity.- claro que si lo que quieras

Rei.- me puedes contar más de ti

Serenity.- te lo diré pero primero vayamos por el helado y sentémonos por allá

Rei.- claro que si, vamos

Heladero.- de que sabor quieren su helado

Ambas.- chocolate

Heladero.- que lo disfruten chicas

Ambas.- gracias

Serenity.- vamos a sentarnos

Rei.- está bien

Serenity.- que quieres conocer de mi

Rei.- alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien

Serenity.- suspirando. Me enamore de una persona muy cercana a mi; le di mi apoyo, siempre estuve ahí y simplemente me hizo a un lado de la peor manera

Rei.- pero cómo es posible, que te hayan rechazado. Enfadada dijo debe ser un tonto

Serenity.- en realidad no fue de un chico, sino de una chica

Rei.- que has dicho (sorprendida)

Serenity.- desde que tenia 10 años supe mis preferencias hacia chicas

Rei.- pero (interrumpiéndola)

Serenity.- entiendo lo que quieres decir y no te preocupes

Rei.- que quieres decir con eso

Serenity.- no me acercare mas a ti si eso te preocupa, debo irme (alejándose)

Rei.-espera no quería decir eso (pensando se fue yo lo siento)

Amy.- al fin salimos, Rei que pasa

Mina.- creo que salimos por el más largo

Lita.- de verdad

Rei solo las miro y se sentó

Mina.- donde esta Serenity

Lita.- tiene rato que salieron

Ante las preguntas se levanto y se fue corriendo

Amy.- que habrá pasado chicas

Ambas.- ni idea, pero vayámonos también

En Inglaterra:

Tom.- alguna novedad del atacante

Will.- ninguno señor, seguimos investigando

Tom.- eso me preocupa, no expondré a mi hija a ese infeliz

Will.- lo atraparemos y no permitiremos eso señor

Tom.- mas te vale ella es lo mas preciado que tengo

Will.- me retiro para seguir buscando

Tom.- pensando te protegeré hija no quiero perderte

En la mansión morrison:

Sirvientas.- señorita Serenity, desea comer algo

Serenity.- no tengo hambre

Sirvienta.- pero señorita (interrumpiéndola)

Serenity.- no te preocupes iré a descansar, mas tarde (subiendo a su habitación)

Sirvienta.- pensando señorita que le pasara

En el templo hikawa:

Abuelo.- como estas Rei, te ocurre algo

Rei.- estoy bien y no ocurre nada

Abuelo.- te conozco muy bien eres mi nieta

Rei.- me siento culpable por algo que paso y no sé qué hacer

Abuelo.- puedes contarme que ocurrió, tal vez pueda ayudarte

Rei.- hoy una amiga me confesó que estuvo enamorada

Abuelo.- eso que tiene de malo, son jóvenes y buscan chicos

Rei.- ese es el problema abuelo

Abuelo.- no entiendo que quieres decirme

Rei.- me confesó que se enamoro de una chica, lo peor que hice fue poner cara de sorpresa

Abuelo.- cuando uno se enamora no importa si son del mismo sexo, mientras encuentres tu felicidad

Rei.- ella me dijo: entiendo lo que quieres decir y no te preocupes; no me acercare mas a ti si eso te preocupa, debo irme

Abuelo.- tú no quieres perder su amistad o me equivoco

Rei.- por alguna razón cuando estoy con ella me siento protegida, pero tengo miedo de perderla

Abuelo.- si tanto te preocupas por ella, búscala y no dejes los malos entendidos

Rei.- tienes razón abuelo lo hare, gracias (abrazándolo)

Abuelo.- ve a descansar hija, todo se arreglara (pensando creo que encontró el verdadero amor se le nota aunque no se da cuenta)

AL OTRO DIA

Las chicas se reunieron en el crow center, para disfrutar los últimos días de vacaciones antes de entrar a la preparatoria

Mina.- que bello día espero que hoy si encontremos chicos guapos

Lita.- cual es la prisa mina

Amy.- hay chicas que voy a hacer con ustedes dos

Rei.- deberías amarrarlas (riendo)

Las 3.- hola Rei hoy estas de buen animo

Mina.- deberíamos de hablarle a Serenity

Lita.- no tenemos su número

Amy.- yo lo conseguí chicas

Rei.- entonces que esperas llámale para salir

Amy.- ya voy, marcando a su casa hola buenos días

Sirvienta.- buenos días señorita

Amy.- se encuentra Serenity

Sirvienta.-de parte de quien señorita

Amy.- soy Amy una amiga y queríamos invitarla con nosotras

Sirvienta.- la señorita fue a recoger a su mamá al aeropuerto, no tardara llámele a su celular

Amy.- se le olvido darnos su número, no podría dármelo sino es molestia

Sirvienta.- claro que si anótelo es 569 96754346

Amy.- muchas gracias, adiós (colgando)

En el aeropuerto:

Serenity.- pensando quisiera verte Rei Hino

Kaori.- hija me da gusto verte (abrazándola)

Serenity.- a mi también mamá, te extrañe mucho

Kaori.- pero no vine sola, alguien vino a verte

Dayan.- hola Serenity tanto tiempo sin verte (abrazándola)

Serenity.- hola amiga me da gusto verte

Kaori.- debemos irnos chicas

Ambas.- si

En el crow center:

Rei.- que te dijeron Amy

Mina.- ya dinos amiga

Lita.- nos tienes en suspenso

Amy.- no estaba salió a recoger a alguien al aeropuerto

Mina.- acaso será un novio

Lita.- tienes celos acaso amiga

Rei.- averiguaste algo más

Amy.- me dieron su número de celular para hablarle

Mina y lita.- pues que esperas

Rei.- yo le hablo dame el número

Amy.- el número es 569 96754346

Mina.- lita acompáñame por una malteada

Lita.- claro vamos

Rei.- marco el número (pensando contéstame)

En el auto:

Kaori.- que has hecho en este tiempo hija

Serenity.- divertirme mientras se puede no crees

Dayan.- conociste amigas

Serenity.- si conocí a 4 amigas, ya las conocerás

Kaori.- que bueno hija me da mucho gusto

Dayan.- escucho una canción

Serenity.- es mi celular puedes contestar por mi

Kaori.- en estos momentos iré a ver lo de la empresa no te molesta verdad

En el teléfono:

Dayan.- hola

Rei.- hola, es el numero de Serenity morrison

Dayan.- si quien habla

Rei.- habla su amiga Rei, puedo hablar con ella

Dayan.- claro permíteme un momento (tapando el celular) te hablan sere una amiga llamada Rei

Serenity.- pónmelo y sostenlo firme, hola Rei

Rei.- quería saber si puedes venir al crow center, estamos aquí

Serenity miro a su mamá

Kaori.- ve con tus amigas, yo puedo irme de ahí hija

Dayan.- puedo ir contigo sere (mirándola)

Serenity.- esta bien llego en 20 minutos, nos vemos (colgando Dayan)

Kaori.- no te preocupes estaré bien

Serenity.- iremos al crow center y de ahí te llevaras el auto mamá

Dayan.- pero como llegara a su destino sino conoce

Serenity.- sonrió. Trazare el camino en el GPS del auto no se perderá

Kaori.- gracias hija

En el crow center:

Amy.- que te dijo si vendrá

Rei.- si me dijo que llega en 20 minutos (pensando quien será la persona que me contesto)

Amy.- en que tanto piensas Rei, estas muy distraída

Rei.- donde se metieron mina y lita

Amy.- fueron por unas malteadas de seguro se pusieron a jugar para no aburrirse, ya las conoces

Rei.- entonces sentémonos un rato (sonriendo)

A los 20 minutos se estaciono un auto afuera del crow center, saliendo 2 chicas para entrar al crow

Adentro:

Serenity.- hola chicas (sonriendo)

Ambas.- hola Serenity

Serenity.- les presento a una amiga Dayan Shell

Amy.- mucho gusto Amy mitzuno

Rei.- hola yo soy Rei Hino

Mina y lita.- ya volvimos

Amy.- chicas ella es Dayan Shell una amiga de Serenity

Mina.- hola yo soy mina aino

Lita.- que tal soy lita kino

Dayan.- es un gusto conocerlas (sonriendo)

Rei.- podemos hablar un momento a solas (hablándole al oído)

Serenity.- claro vamos al otro lado (alejándose de las demás)

Con las demás:

Mina.- tienen mucho de conocerse

Lita.- tú también estudiaste con ella

Dayan.- nos conocemos desde los 4 años y no estudiamos juntas

Del otro lado:

Serenity.- que te preocupa

Rei.- discúlpame si te hice sentir mal por mi reacción (abrazándola)

Serenity.- te perdono si tú también me disculpas por haberte dejado así

Rei.- perdonada, déjame decirte que no me molesta en absoluto lo que me dijiste

Serenity.- vayamos con las demás

De vuelta con las chicas:

Serenity.- no la estarán interrogando verdad mina y lita

Amy.- creo que las conocen chicas (riendo)

Dayan.- no te preocupes sere

Rei.- nos cuentan cómo se conocieron

Serenity.- teníamos 4 años cuando nos conocimos su familia eran nuestros vecinos, poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo; teníamos 9 años cuando un día ella me dijo que se mudaría y perdimos el contacto, sabia de ella por mi padre que ah estado en contacto con su familia. Después entre al internado y ya no supe hasta que llego hoy

Dayan.- ahorita vuelvo, debo reportarme con mis padres

Mina.- que historia tan hermosa

Lita.- espero que nos llevemos muy bien todas

Amy.- estudiara en Tokio

Serenity.- no solo vino a visitarme después de mucho tiempo de no vernos

Rei.- pensando no puedo negarlo más, me estoy enamorando de ella

De pronto suena el celular de Serenity

Serenity.- hola mamá

Kaori.- te estás divirtiendo hija

Serenity.- un poco por que la pregunta

Kaori.- te gustaría ir a cenar, te recojo en 10 minutos

Serenity.- te espero, pero mejor comemos aquí y te presento a mis amigas

Kaori.- me parece una magnífica idea hija

Serenity.- entonces te espero (colgando)

10 minutos después llega Kaori morrison al crow center

Kaori.- me puedes presentar a tus amigas hija

Serenity.- claro mamá ellas son mina aino, lita kino, Amy mitzuno y Rei Hino (sonriendo)

Las 4 chicas.- mucho gusto señora

Kaori.- es un placer chicas me pueden decir Kaori y donde esta Dayan

Serenity.- está hablando por teléfono, no tarda ya la conoces

Dayan.- perdón por la tardanza, que tal el trabajo Kaori

Kaori.- muy bien me estoy poniendo al corriente en las empresas

Mina.- trabajara en una empresa muy importante

Amy.- entonces debe ser una gran empresaria

Dayan.- es la presidenta de las compañías Gham y Drim no es verdad

Lita.- se fusionaron con la empresa Gham

Serenity.- así es amigas

Rei.- entonces trabajaran con mi padre

Kaori.- será un placer conocerlo

Todas estaban platicando amenamente cuando sonó el celular de Serenity

Serenity.- discúlpenme debo contestar (pensando quien será)

Kaori.- no te preocupes hija, no tardes mucho (alejándose)

Del otro lado:

Chica.- hola Serenity

Serenity.- hola, discúlpame pero no reconozco quien eres

Chica.- tan rápido te has olvidado de mí, porque mi estrella

Serenity.- eres tu Sofía, que se te ofrece (sorprendida)

Sofía.- quisiera verte mi estrella, te necesito

Serenity.- ahora que tú me necesitas si quieres verme, se te olvida lo que me hiciste (enojada)

Sofía.- perdóname yo no quería hacerte daño, yo creí que con ella sería feliz pero (interrumpiéndola)

Serenity.- pero definitivamente solo jugo contigo verdad, te lo dije y me mandaste a volar

Sofía.- se que cometí errores contigo y quiero remediarlos

Serenity.- suspirando. Solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad, mi corazón lo tiene otra persona por nada del mundo la cambiaria por ti

Sofía.- está bien acepto tu amistad, sigues en Inglaterra

Serenity.- no estoy en Tokio, aquí trabajara mi mamá y yo también.

Sofía.- entonces arreglare unos asuntos y nos vemos en Tokio en un mes te parece

Serenity.- está bien nos vemos hasta entonces, adiós (colgando)

Con las demás:

Kaori.- chicas están invitadas a una fiesta que daremos en 2 semanas por la fusión de las empresas

Mina.- de verdad muchas gracias

Lita.- tendremos tiempo para buscar un vestido

Amy.- no olviden chicas que se deben comportar

Ambas.- si Amy

Kaori.- tú qué opinas Rei

Rei.- será una gran fiesta, mas con chicas tan hermosas como nosotras

Serenity.- en eso tienes mucha razón Rei (sonriendo)

Kaori se dio cuenta de cómo su hija miraba a Rei Hino

Dayan.- sere te manda saludos Chris (hermano de Dayan)

Serenity.- tanto tiempo sin verlo, dile que tenemos un asunto pendiente

Dayan.- todavía te acuerdas, pero se lo diré (sonriendo)

Kaori.- espero que tu también asistas a la fiesta Dayan que será en 2 semanas

Dayan.- claro que si Kaori, iré acompañada no te molesta verdad

Serenity.- claro que no amiga, espero conocerlo (sonriendo)

Kaori.- fue un placer conocerlas chicas, pero debemos irnos

Dayan.- debes estar cansada por el viaje

Serenity.- espérenme en el auto, ahorita las alcanzo

Ambas.- claro no tardes

Amy.- que pasa Serenity

Lita.- nos tienes preocupada

Mina.-puedes contarnos

Rei.- pensando el abuelo tenía razón, no importa si son del mismo sexo mientras encuentres tu felicidad. Sonriendo

Serenity.- chicas mañana las espero en el centro comercial FIDS a las 10 am, es una sorpresa no pregunten mas

Lita y Rei.- claro

Amy.- espero que lleguen a tiempo chicas (mirando a mina y lita)

Mina.- claro que si Amy

Serenity.- entonces nos vemos mañana (alejándose)

En el auto:

Kaori.- espero que en la mansión estés a gusto Dayan

Dayan.- claro que si lo estaré Kaori (sonriendo)

Serenity.- en marcha entonces (arrancando el auto)

En Canadá:

Azul.- pensando como estarás tom, me odiaras por lo que hice (sacándola de sus pensamientos su hermana)

Diana.- al fin descubrí algo asombroso, aunque tuve que remover cielo, mar y tierra; pero valió la pena

Azul.- que es lo que descubriste hermana dilo

Diana.- recuerdas que te dije de Kaori y de su hija Serenity morrison

Azul.- si lo recuerdo, ellas quieren quitarle lo que es de mi hija

Diana.- pues en si no se lo están quitando hermana

Azul.- como, no lo comprendo

Diana.- descubrí que Serenity morrison es nada más y nada menos que tu hija

Azul.- como es posible que tenga otra identidad (sorprendida)

Diana.- según mi contacto le puse otro nombre por protección, alguien quiere dañar las empresas de Tom Stromps

Azul.- mi niña al fin se quien eres después de mucho tiempo

Diana.- de Kaori morrison no tengo mucha información, ni qué relación tiene con Tom; ya que son muy cercanos

Azul.- sabes donde esta mi hija

Diana.- esta en Tokio trabajara en la empresa Gham y Drim ya que se fusionaron, Kaori está con ella en una mansión a las afueras

Azul.- entonces iremos a Tokio, vendrás conmigo diana

Diana.- no te abandonare hermana, juntas la protegeremos y recuperaremos

En la mansión:

Serenity.- que opinas de las empresas mamá (entrando)

Kaori.- es una maravilla hija

Sirvienta.- buenas noches señorita, Serenity y señora

Kaori y Dayan.- buenas noches

Serenity.- buenas noches flor (sonriendo)

Sirvienta.- desean cenar señora

Kaori.- ya cenamos no te preocupes y dime Kaori

Sirvienta.- claro

Kaori.- iré a descansar hija, el día fue muy agotador para mi

Serenity.- claro flor llévala a su habitación (mirando a Dayan)

Dayan.- podemos platicar y después iremos a descansar

Serenity.- después puedes descansar flor, yo la llevare a su habitación

Sirvienta.- claro señorita Serenity

Kaori.- buenas noches (siguiendo a flor)

En la sala:

Serenity.- algo te preocupa verdad, que dijeron tus padres

Dayan.- en realidad no hable con mis padres (triste)

Serenity.- que ocurre Dayan, recuerda que no habría secretos dime

Dayan.- no hablo con mis padres desde hace un año desde que yo

Serenity.- desde que tú que Dayan, me preocupas que ocurre

Dayan.- desde que me case con John, ellos no lo aceptaron y me fui a vivir con el

Serenity.- lo amas mucho verdad Dayan, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo (abrazándola)

Dayan.- después de lo ocurrido me puse en contacto con tu padre y me conto dónde estabas; cuando supe que Kaori vendría para acá le dije a John que vendría a verte y accedió

Serenity.- es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo, cuentas con mi apoyo lo sabes muy bien verdad

Dayan.- todavía recuerdas la promesa que hicimos (sorprendida)

Serenity.- claro que sí y cuando venga no te preocupes los hospedare en una habitación más amplia (sonriendo)

Dayan.- gracias amiga, le avisare que venga antes de la fiesta y lo conocerás

Serenity.- vayamos a descansar que es tarde, quieres ir conmigo al centro comercial

Dayan.- esta vez no amiga, quiero dormir mucho (pone su carita)

Serenity.- no cambias verdad, está bien Dayan. Descansa y nos vemos en la comida (dejándola en su habitación)

Dayan.- tú también descansa (cerrando la puerta)

Serenity.- pensando espero bailar contigo mi bello Ángel (entrando en su habitación)

AL OTRO DÍA

Todas habían llegado a tiempo pero no había rastros de Serenity

Mina.- hemos llegado temprano y no llega Serenity

Lita.- estamos esperándola desde hace 30 minutos

Amy.- qué raro que todavía no llegue no creen

Rei.- le habrá pasado algo, le marcare a su celular (apartándose de las demás)

Del otro lado de la línea:

Serenity.- hola

Rei.- hola Serenity te estamos esperando

Serenity.- dios mío me quede dormida, no te preocupes voy en un minu… (No termino de decirlo porque cayo de la cama golpeándose la cabeza)

Rei.- Serenity estas bien (pero no respondió) solo escucho

Sirvienta.- señorita Serenity esta bien, ayudándola a levantarse

Serenity.- estoy bien flor (estaba sangrando de una herida)

Sirvienta.- pero (le hizo señas que no dijera nada y tomo el celular)

Serenity.- perdona Rei por no responderte ya que me caí de la cama y el celular cayo lejos

Rei.- segura que estas bien (preocupada)

Serenity.- si estoy muy bien, llego en 30 minutos. Nos vemos Ángel (colgando sin darle tiempo de que respondiera)

Afuera del centro comercial:

Rei.- pensando me llamo Ángel (las chicas las sacaron de sus pensamientos)

Mina.- entonces que paso

Lita.- vendrá o se le olvido

Rei.- llegara en 30 minutos, se quedo dormida

Mina y lita.- nosotras hicimos el esfuerzo

Amy.- debe tener sus razones no lo creen

En la mansión morrison:

Sirvienta.- déjeme curarla señorita Serenity

Serenity.- claro y gracias por no decir nada cuando te hice señas

Sirvienta.- debe tener motivos para que no dijera nada (limpiando su herida)

Serenity.-no quería preocupar a Rei

Sirvienta.- acaso usted siente algo (ella asintió, moviendo la mano lastimándola)

Serenity.- auch eso dolió (se levanto diciendo) debo irme (alejándose)

Sirvienta.- pensando señorita lo siento (sintiéndose culpable)

En el comedor:

Serenity arreglada bajo y se encontró con su mamá; la saludo y le dijo que la vería después

Serenity.- buenos días mamá

Kaori.- buenos días hija, vas a salir

Serenity.- así es mamá, pero nos veremos para comer (se iba cuando escucho)

Kaori.- no ira contigo Dayan

Serenity.- me dijo que en otra ocasión, que quería dormir (sonriendo) no cambia

Kaori.- entonces cuídate y nos vemos luego (alejándose)

Serenity se puso el casco y arranco la moto a su destino

En el centro comercial:


End file.
